Under the Rain
by Littlestar411
Summary: Vio questions the reality they all live in and the things around them. Green's falling into a black hole- it also doesn't help that it's pouring rain either. /Some VioxGreen in this so don't like then don't read! Ties to Keeping a Secret and Scarf Mates


_Haha, this is an old one-shot I did but forgot the post it up here. I'm actually not too proud of this one thus my hesitation to put it up here. It ties back to Keeping a Secret and Scarf Mates. However, as I've said before, I'm not a big fan of this one but I guess it's okay. Enjoy I guess ^^_

_Another side note, all of these stories are side stories of Reincarnate which I am still working on at the moment. I possibly might start writing it in the summer or after exams depending on how much time I'll have time to write it. I also have to work on a few other stories as well so... I'll just be posting the side stories I've written for it here and trying to get used to the characters before doing the big stories. _

**Disclaimers: Four Swords Plus Characters belong to Akira Himekawa and Nintendo. Flash and the other characters belong to me.**

* * *

Vio never really understood the others. Not Red, not Blue, not even Shadow anymore. The years that they had been forced apart due to the oncoming war and the death of the royal family had strained their friendship, strained their connections with each other. He wasn't able to understand them as much as he used to. He didn't even understand himself half of the time.

The only person he was truly able to understand was Green, however, that was only half of the time. He was a lot different than what he used to be. The focused and motivated leader that he had once worked with was slowly starting to fade away. Green had become more and more distant with each passing day with the group. It was as if someone had completely replaced the boy. For a while, Vio had thought that and would occasionally question the other to make sure that he was really Green. To his relief the other would respond to the question and answer just as his old friend would. He really was Green.

Vio would test on him on various questions, most of them doing with the daily things that they would encounter, nothing too difficult nor too stressful. Green would pass his test with flying colors every time.

With every success, though, comes a failure.

The questions had been normal, just as Vio had asked everytime and Green would respond to each question and answer correctly. It was just like always at breakfast in the small house they had found just out of the city, abandoned. Just as everyone had left to go to the living room, used to the normal Q&A from both the boy in green and the boy in violet. It was normal.

It should've been that way.

Vio, being the curious person he is, began to try asking Green a few trivial questions such as, where had Hryule Castle stood before the war or things from their first adventure. It surprised Vio when Green struggled with these questions. Some of them he'd answer, some he wouldn't. The boy had began to become more and more quiet with each passing question. Something that made Vio uneasy about the answers he was receiving, they were mostly 'I don't know's.

The air had started to become thick, harder to breath with each passing second, Vio didn't want to stop his questioning though. He was a bit worried about the other. He wasn't sure if should keep going though, but he refused to give up. There was something wrong and he wouldn't rest until he knew what the problem was. Green should know the answers to these questions so why wasn't he answering them?

"Who was the cook at the castle?"

"I don't know."

Vio hummed, crossing his arms and leaned onto the table. Green had found the chicken pattern on the tattered table cloth more interesting and had began to pick at the threads that had started to stick out. After a few seconds of silence, Vio two more questions, two questions that he should've known. Two questions he should have not asked.

"Who was dad?" Green froze, he had become stiff at this. He didn't answer, Vio pushed on.

"Come on, Green. You know the answer to this." Vio heard a gulp from Green. His hands clenched into a fist, tightening every second. He answered.

"I don't know." Vio held his breath at this. What? Didn't Green know this...? Didn't he know what their father had been right? Right? It couldn't be-

"...Who was our childhood friend?" Green stayed silent.

"Green, answer the question." Green shook his head, he began to tremble.

"I... I... I don't... I don't know... I... I don't..." Vio was barely able to hear the small whisper from Green. The small whisper that made him tense in this thick air. He wouldn't take that answer. He didn't want to.

"What.. What do you mean you don't know? You remember, don't you? Come on, Green. You can answer this-" Vio flinched at the sound of hands slamming onto the table, he stared at the other in shock. Green was glaring at him, coldly. His breathing was ragged.

"I don't know," his voice was quiet but it made Vio shake a little with fear from the other, "I don't know, I don't know, okay? I don't know who our supposed father was nor do I know our childhood friend. I don't know, I don't know-"

Green had ran out the door with Vio watching as the boy in green left. Shocked and scared at what had just happened. The others had come into the room around then. Curious as to what had happened.

"What happened just now?" Blue asked in a calm tone, he looked tired. Vio placed a hand on his forehead as he leaned on the table. Still in shock. He answered in a whisper that was barely above his breath.

"I don't know."

It had been hours since Green had left that morning and the group had become worried. Flash had requested they go look for the green hero for fear that other beings may find and capture him. Ladon had suggested they split up for the search to be more efficiant. They all agreed.

Shadow had gone with Flash, Blue with Red, and the sages went their own ways. Vio chose to stay alone in his search though. Holding his latern high, he made his way through the rubble from the fallen city in hopes of finding his friend agian.

It had been minutes until Vio felt a small raindrop hit his nose. His call for his friend had started to become more desperate at this point. Trying to cover his latern he quickly found shelter underneat a small covering near a coffee shop. He had almost made it when he suddenly spotted a green figure not to far by. Vio rushed to the figure.

"Green!" Green payed no attention to the other's call. Instead his attention was focused on the now pouring rain. Vio stopped just a few feet from him, panting.

"Green, we were looking for you where were you-" Vio paused at Green's silent response to him, "Green?"

"You know, I started to like the rain a lot lately." Vio was surprised at this. Green smiled at him, a sad one. "It's like me, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Vio was absolutely lost at what the other was going on about. He took a few steps closer to Green, "What are you talking about?"

"The rain's a lot like me in a way." Green had his eyes closed, a smile still on his lips, "Falling high from the clouds, everything slowly falling down..." Vio took this moment to get as close to the other, his hands one the other's shoulders. He tried to get a better look at the other's face. Green was crying.

"I'm falling, I'm falling so far into this dark place and I don't know where to go. Everything is falling and I don't know what to do.. I don't know anymore." Green bit his lip, a smile still on his lip, he was trembing, "I've fallen so far, I can't remember things anymore... I can't remember the time we had nor can I remember who I was before all of this... I'm so lost, I've fallen so far into this dark place I want be able to get out.."

"Green..." Vio took this moment to pull the other into his arms, sobs began racking the boy in green. He held him tight, "Don't worry Green. Don't worry about it, it's nothing.." Green shook his head.

"It's not, I'm falling and I'm... I'm terrified..I'm so terrified..." Vio smiled at this, a sad smile. He held the other boy for a few moments. The rain falling onto their soaked bodies. His smile never left.

"It's okay. If you fall I'll catch you. I'll catch you and I'll lead you if you lose your way in the dark. It'll be okay. I'll remind you. Remind you of everything so don't worry. Don't worry."

Vio held onto Green until the others had found them. But by then Green had fallen asleep in the other's arms. No one knew what had happened that night. It was as if the rain had washed whatever had happened, never to be found under the rain.

* * *

**Please R&R! It always gives me motivation to write more and more ^^**


End file.
